reversecardfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Rogers
"Everything special about you came from a bottle." -Tony Stark to Steve Rogers Steve Rogers is a roid freak and a founding member of the Avengers. He is Tony Stark's oldest and most devoted acolyte. Personality Rogers is a very aggressive man. He beats all non-Americans for his sadistic pleasure. He is also a confirmed machoist, as he enjoyed Thanos beating him into submission. However, he is also loyal, never leaving his master's, Iron Man side. Actors *Chris Evans Biography Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran, a founding member of the Avengers, and Earth's second known superhero (Iron Man was the first because of time travelling). Rogers had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into World War II, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Rogers was the only recipient of the Super Steroids developed by Abraham Lincoln under the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Determined to serve, Rogers ultimately volunteered for the Project Rebirth, which enhanced the frail Rogers' body to the peak of human physicality. Mistrusted by Colonel Chester Phillips, the head of the SSR, Rogers was relegated to propaganda campaigns, and was given the new moniker of Captain America. Rogers later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied prisoners of war. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA bases alongside his own team, the Howling Commandos, in another attempt to capture Pink Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits had made him a living legend, and during this time he also formed a relationship with Peggy Carter. Despite seemingly losing his closest best friend and loyal teammate, Bucky Barnes, during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. His friend Howard Stark, father of Tony Stark, spent time searching for his body. Rogers then spent sixty-six years encased into ice in suspended animation before Rogers was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers which had been made up of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes, Iron Man and Thor, Rogers then played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Rogers' problems increased more as Barnes resurfaced having seemingly caused a recent terrorist bombing, as Rogers chose to protect Barnes, which then lead to Ross sending Stark out to apprehend them both. Upon learning Helmut Zemo was to blame, Rogers fought against his former allies to find Zemo, only for Zemo's schemes to finally be completed as he revealed Barnes killed Stark's parents, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers falling apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Rogers sent Barnes to gain help from Black Panther in Wakanda while he and all his allies then became vigilantes. However, when Thanos and his Black Order attacked Earth seeking the final Infinity Stones, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect Vision. In order to keep Vision safe, Rogers had brought him to Wakanda while he and Black Panther's army held off the onslaught of Outriders sent down by Thanos. Despite their success with destroying Thanos' forces, when Thanos himself arrived on the planet, he effortlessly overpowered Rogers and all the other heroes and took the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the population of the universe, leaving as Rogers witnessed his best friend die again alongside his countless others. Five years after the snap, Iron Man found a method to traverse through time safely and traveled to various points in the past to amass all six Infinity Stones. Unknown to Rogers, Iron Man, went to Ancient Egypt to found a cult called the Ironmaninans. He used this cult to commit the genocide of the Thenosian people in the hope of preventing Thanos from being born. After successfully aiding in the resurrection of the lives taken by the snap, Captain America participated in the Battle of New Jersey and was deemed worthy of Mjølnir, wielding it in combat against Thanos. After Iron Man used the Reverse Card to kill Thanos and his army, Rogers attended his friend's funeral before traveling back in time to restore Mjølnir and the Infinity Stones to their original time. However, after returning the items, Rogers chose to travel back to the 1940s and live out a life in the past, where he married Peggy Carter. Having grown old, Rogers paid a visit to Wilson in 2023, entrusting him with his shield and choosing him as his successor.